Systems for dispensing coating materials are known. There are, for example, the systems illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,344; 3,698,636; 3,843,054; 3,913,523; 3,964,683; 4,039,145; 4,114,564; 4,135,667; 4,169,560; 4,216,915; 4,360,155; 4,450,785; Re. 31,867; 4,520,754; 4,580,727; 4,598,870; 4,685,620; 4,788,933; 4,798,340; 4,802,625; 4,825,807; 4,921,172; 5,353,995; 5,853,126; and, 6,328,224. There are also the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,763; 2,955,565; 3,102,062; 3,233,655; 3,578,997; 3,589,607; 3,610,528; 3,684,174; 4,066,041; 4,171,100; 4,214,708; 4,215,818; 4,323,197; 4,350,304; 4,402,991; 4,422,577; Re. 31,590; 4,505,430; 4,518,119; 4,726,521; 4,779,805; 4,785,995; 4,879,137; 4,890,190; and, 4,896,384; British Patent Specification 1,209,653; Japanese published patent applications: 62-140,660; 1-315,361; 3-169,361; 3-221,166; 60-151,554; 60-94,166; 63-116,776; 58-124,560; and 331,823 of 1972; and, French patent 1,274,814.